Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, system, computing device and storage medium for classifying search queries, i. e. tagging or labelling search queries with categories. More specifically, the invention relates to a method, system, computing device and storage medium for classifying search queries for resources in a network.
Background of the Invention
The World-Wide Web (www) comprises an indefinite number of webpages. Search engines crawl the webpages via the Internet and return, for user convenience, a list of webpages relevant to any particular search term, i. e. one or more keywords. Operators aiming to promote their webpages onto these lists of webpages create and optimize, using various techniques, their webpages for the search engines (search engine optimization, SEO). Recently, access to and usage of the World-Wide Web has moved from stationary personal computers to mobile computing devices, which adds another layer of complexity to search engine optimization.
Owing to the indefinite number of webpages and their ever changing contents, it is increasingly difficult to understand and match the users' search intention and/or buying cycle for a particular search query, and to get resources highly ranked by search engines in organic search results for relevant search queries.
Jansen Bernard J., Booth Danielle L., Spink Amanda, Determining the User Intent of Web Search Engine Queries, Proceedings of the 16th international conference on World Wide Web ACM, pp. 1149-1150, 2007, describes characteristics for naviganional searching, transactional search and informational searching categories.
The present invention overcomes present limitations and provides other advantages, as will become clearer to those skilled in the art from the present description.